User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Red vs. Blue: Revelation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 02:32, April 20, 2010 User:Agent Alaska Hey, sorry to dissappoint you but Freelancer Stories is officially closed, no further action will be taken. We are gonna work on GaG (Gold and Green) a different story set on a different map, if you're interested let me know. Why did you end it I would have helped all I could and I get on everyday.Sniperteam82308 10:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Umm yeah, to many copyrite barriers, but let me know if you're interested in GaG Agent-Alaska 06:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Well whats GaG aboutSniperteam82308 10:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) We've changed in to Squad Sub-Zero and it's about a group of soldiers whose squad doesnt "officially" exist, that get a false message telling them to assassinate an enemy military target and they are imprisoned for it but break out to get back at the people that set them up. Agent-Alaska 03:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright Ill help with any series you make but mostly as puppeting the charectors. Whats your gamertag I'll send you a freind request so I can help.Sniperteam82308 03:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) My gamertag is Angry204, Agent-Alaska 03:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) User:Dpavaoman sure man no prob. it will be blurry thoughDpavaoman 03:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Dpavaoman btw how do i mae it his main pic? im a noobDpavaoman 03:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks and thanksDpavaoman 03:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) doneDpavaoman 03:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) it looked bad on my computer Dpavaoman 03:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) when i was making it. i fixed it i just used ms paint XD lulz Dpavaoman 03:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) oh great there going back to halo 3 to get a robot that speaks spanish and a a...what the hell is doughnut anyways can you even call him a guy and then there taking them both back to reach.say hello to another crashed pelican how did you TAKE that picture of a reach character? i must knowralok 22:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! sorry about those links, don't know where they came from. and its church, NOT tucker. Movies. I just made a new page but forgot to sign in. how do i put videos on here? thanks Ragglefreak 06:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I am not trying to vandalize anything,all I am trying to make the information acurate.Soldier Jean 00:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) What!Ok first of all I admit I could have done a better job editing that page but the way you say I edited the pages is not right.Oh by the way the I do admit the picture of Omega I put was indeed a bad one.I'm just having a hard time of finding images at the moment.Soldier Jean 01:08, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey I don't think think threating to report and have me suspended from the wiki is the best way to handle this matter save these threats for someone who is actually trying to vandalize.Soldier Jean 01:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Let's not get in a fight, he politely asked you to stop, and told you why the edits were ones that are not regulation, but thank you for complying none the less :) Cyrus Arc 02:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) It's okay I can't exactly find them and your just doing your job. Well, and I'm doing my job thing I think. I will try my best. Cyrus Arc 01:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Blocked First of all I did not know that members had already decided to not add any information to Church's page linking to Epsilon.If I had know that I wouldn't have edited it.-Soldier Jean Please help me pal,I had to make this new account to talk to you because WehellerNG has just blocked my regular IP address for a year because I tried to talk to him about being banned and my Soldier Jean account is blocked until November 29.Renegade Soldier 21:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help Sniper and by the way I do read discussion pages its just sometimes I miss some information its hard read certain information when its not divided into headings that much. PS.I read your message to WhellerNG just so you know I am only one person.Renegade Soldier 21:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) He blocked me again Sniper my Renegade Soldier account has just been blocked.Wheller is corrupt I mean I have already apolgized for my actions but he continues to try and get me off this wiki.Legendary Soldier 22:45, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Why did you get blocked. Wheller as to give a reason to block you.Maybe I can help. I am Admin Cyrus Arc 22:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) My Apologies I am sorry for getting you involved Sniper.You are a true ally and I will repay you for your support.Soldier Jean 23:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Support I support you in becoming an administrator.You deserve it and I'm not saying this just to be nice.You have all the qualities of a just and rightious administrator.I have already voted for you.Soldier Jean 23:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I may delete those two accounts but I should proabably keep them just in case something like this happens to me again.Soldier Jean 23:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I have a feeling you will become an administrator.I will try my best to get other users to support you.Soldier Jean 23:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I am a male user.I will try my best to support you.Soldier Jean 23:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you just refer to me as he when talking about me.Soldier Jean 23:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I can demote him,I didn't know that? Thanks for the information.I'll make him pay.Soldier Jean 23:55, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I may just try that.Wheller will pay!!!!Soldier Jean 00:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) He can probably ban you or me because were not administrators but I doubt he can ban Cyrus since he is an administrator and may be protected.I just hope he doesn't try to a majority of users demote Cyrus.You should make a back up account just in case.Soldier Jean 00:20, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sniper for some reason I can't get to the de-admin nomination page. Cyrus Arc 00:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we could complain on the wiki but I'm going to warn Cyrus.Soldier Jean 00:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I have a feelings this is gonna get really interesting really fast. Cyrus Arc 00:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Exactly, and I'm gonna try to recruite Ralok. I hope this works. And I doubt Wheller can block us for no reason just cuz we're trying to demote him. Man I jsut read Julius Caesar, And I'm getting major deja vu.... Cyrus Arc 01:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Good work Sniper.I'm going to join the cause right away.Soldier Jean 01:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Sniper, I got your back. Cyrus Arc 01:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait, how are we supposed to strip him of his power after we vote? Cyrus Arc 01:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sniper it will be okay, I'm going to do all I can to make sure your efforts are recognized.I'm going to try to make sure you aren't banned but just in case you are make a back up account.Soldier Jean 01:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, really Jean it is. Oh well. Cyrus Arc 02:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sniper maybe you can go to the Wikia bored on this matter? Cyrus Arc 02:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Try to attempt it, if that doesn't work I may try to go there myself, and then Jean, but this has to stop. Cyrus Arc 02:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Going to the wikia board is the best decision this madness has too stop.Legendary Soldier 03:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) plus it was not alright to strip me of my adminship, he has no grounds. Cyrus Arc 03:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I've watched the brave little toaster and it was good movie but very odd.Legendary Soldier 03:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! Happy B-Day Sniper!!!! Cyrus Arc 04:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sniper, happy birthday! (: Rexcalibur 09:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sniper.Have a great day.Legendary Soldier 13:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Signature Thats a pretty good signature.I would to get one of a vehicle or weapon if I could.Legendary Soldier 03:05, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but I think I'll make it on my own.There is something I want to try.Legendary Soldier 03:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Coolio! That's AWESOME!! YES I would like one. The left pic is a Forerunner Monitor, and the other side is Auntie Dot, cuz her pattern is cool. And Cyrus links to my page and Arc to my talk page, and If you could make Cyrus Red and Arc Black that would be awesome! Cyrus Arc 03:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude! Cyrus Arc 03:50, November 2, 2010 (UTC) BTW Did you go to the wikia board yet? Cyrus Arc 04:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) K thanks :) Looks Awesome. Thanks Sniper! CyrusArc 04:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Btw, if you save the template thing as your personal sig in prefrences, you don't have to right out the whole thing. CyrusArc 04:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The board You know Sniper it is easy to find the wiki staff, just go to wikia.com and go to blog posts and you'll easily find who the wiki staff is.Legendary Soldier 04:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool :) CyrusArc 04:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I can try to the wikia and strart a blog myself, I have some buisness I have to take care of but I won't let it get in the way.Legendary Soldier 04:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey again How are you? haven't talked in a while. how's the appeal to the wiki board going? CyrusArc 00:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good. Human Centipede? Ralok and I were talking on how sick that movie is. Ugh they're making a sequel, and the inspiration for the movie is even more sick and disturbing, it's on wikipedia if yur wondering. CyrusArc 01:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I hate horror movies CyrusArc 03:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure Its okay if you use it. I love it when people enjoy my work. Thanks for giving me credit. Tootles --~Jman98~ 19:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm From Ohio to and I'm called a nerd I just made Freelancer Ohio for Ohio because I wanted to add backround to Ohio dude I need some help with my series Blue vs Red Paridesio from halo reach my gamertag is ZERO EVAN Thanks Man I apeceate it I'm working on the wiki now. go to google enter Blue vs Red wiki thats it and I would like you to be an editor sorry man about that ok just copy and paste this http://bluevsred.wiki.com/wiki/Blue_vs_Red_Wiki Honestly? No, Well actually I'm not sure, I cannot tell with this new Wiki layout. But Wheller hasn't answered me so he's either not been on for the past 3 weeks, or is ignoring me... CyrusArc 23:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sniper,I haven't been on the wiki lately so I wasn't really active,how have you been doing?Legendary Soldier 00:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I been doing a lot of things Sniper like I've been trying to write my stories or just looking up other website.I didn't know you had Namonia I hope you feel better.Just keep eating healthy and try to take it easy.Legendary Soldier 01:14, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah hospital food really isn't that good.Have someone close to you bring you a few meals.Legendary Soldier 01:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Better make sure to list the foods you want her to make.I remember that last time I saw my grandparents I was only five then and ever since then I have not seen them once.Legendary Soldier 01:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Your grandmother must be really important to you.I talk to my grandmother on a long distance call but she doesn't have good hearing do to her old age I literally have to scream on the phone for her to hear me the same thing happens with my grandfather but his hearing is actually worse than her's.Legendary Soldier 01:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) That must make conversations really easy for you.I lived in apartments for mots of my life when we finally got a house it wasn't really great living in that house,terrible to be exact.Legendary Soldier 02:07, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cyrus my ban is gone but Wheller has made it so my other accounts can never edit this wiki again.Soldier Jean 23:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it is great news but I still feel a bit disappointed.Soldier Jean 23:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Well I feel disappointed because it seems like we will always feel powerless on this wiki.Soldier Jean 23:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC)